Sea's Reaper
by Potates
Summary: While Percy and Annabeth are trying to save Grover, Percy is dragged into Tuataras. When he awakens he is in front of the Charred Council. Percy is given the powers of the first Horseman Death. Armed with the powers of the pale rider Percy begins his journey to withhold the balance like the original horsemen did before. Pairings undecided and rated M for just about everything
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mien friends TheReaperofGods here. This new story is a rewrite of my Reaper of Love I was proud of that story but felt that it needed something more, something more Dark and brooding, and Reaper of love did not have it. But oh well, Enjoy my newest creation: The Sea's Reaper**

* * *

Our story begins in the underworld, where Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase are trying to save their friend Grover Underwood from being dragged into the entrance of Tuataras.

"Grover hang on!" Percy exclaimed as he tried to hold on to his best friend.

"Yeah! Just hold on and we will save you." Annabeth said also trying to keep her grip on the Stryar.

As Grover was being slowly dragged towards a big hole a black tentacle rose from the hole and slithered over towards Percy's leg. Percy and Annabeth focusing on saving Grover never noticed the tentacle wrapping itself around Percy's leg.

Percy had made a quick decision and pulled out his celestial bronze sword Riptide and slashed at the shoe laces of the cursed shoes on Grover's fake feet. The shoes, now free from Grover's feet flew towards the hold and hovered over it before plummeting down into it's depths.

'Good, now that Grover is free we can continue towards Hades' palace' Percy thought still not noticing the tentacle wrapped around his left leg.

The group made their way up the slope they had come down to save Grover, once they had reached the top Percy felt something pull his left leg. He noticed a black tentacle wrapped around it and before he could try and unwrap it the tentacle pulled Percy to the ground and back towards the hole.

Grover and Annabeth hearing Percy fall turned and saw him being dragged towards the hole. They rushed towards him in an attempt to save him, but he was being dragged backwards too fast for them to grab his hands.

Percy was having a panic attack as he was being dragged. Why was he being dragged and what was going to happen to him? Percy looked back and saw that he was getting closer to the edge of the hole. He knew that there was a chance this quest was a one way trip, Percy looked back to his friends still running towards him.

'They aren't going to me in time. Man I wish it didn't have to end like this but I guess it is just my time.' Percy thought sadly and with a sigh he began to take off the back pack he was carrying.

Once the pack was free from his back he tossed towards Annabeth "Here, take it and finish this quest." Percy looked at his two friends and their sad faces and tears that began to roll down their cheeks, Percy smiled sadly "We all knew the risks. Do me a favor Grover, after the quest is complete I want you to tell Gabe that I will see him in Hell." And with his final words said Percy was dragged into the depths of Tuataras never to be seen again.

 _ **Or was he?**_

* * *

 **Hello again mien friends, did you enjoy it? If you did why not express you joy with a nice review. Saw something that need to be expanded on? Why not tell me in a review. I am always open to your suggestions.**

 **'Till next time mien friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Percy's appearance drastically changed during his time with the Charred Council. His skin was now a sickly pale as if he had recently died, his hair was longer and reached his shoulders and still kept the black color. Percy's eye color changed, but only in one eye, his right eye color changed from sea green to red-orange, the rest of his facial features were obscured by a white skull mask that he wore at all times. Percy was much stronger than before, he had inhuman strength and inhuman reflexes. His strength was now shown in the shape of his muscles as they were proportioned to give Percy the body of a professional athlete. On Percy's shoulders bore the symbol of the Nephilim.

These changes were brought about when Percy had met the original four Horsemen. The original four had completed their task of upholding the balance and now their powers were fading and their bodies were degrading, even though the process was slow the Charred Council decided to 'reinvent' the Horsemen by bringing in Percy and having the four train him. After Percy's training was complete, which took over a century, the Council found that Percy's body, no matter how strong it was, could not handle the power that the Charred Council could offer him. Percy was undoubtedly angry and demanded harder training so that his body could handle the power, the Council refused Percy's commands and after reminding him who was in charge, the Charred Council came to an agreement that would help Percy's body handle their power and make use of the original horsemen. After a few more years of preparation the Charred Council's plan was ready to be implemented.

The plan was to use one of the Horsemen's souls and fuse it with Percy's soul. After explaining the procedure the four Horsemen and Percy had a few second thoughts but went along with the plan either way. The Charred Council tried to figure out which of the four Horsemen they should use in the procedure, all four had their own pros and cons, but their answer came in the form of a volunteer. Death the first Horsemen and elder sibling to the other three volunteered himself for the procedure. The soul fusion was a complete success! Not only was Percy's body able to handle the Council's power, Percy was now a Nephilim, minus the destructive nature. All of Death's memories and experience were now Percy's to use, the other Horsemen tested to see if that claim was true and after a destructive ass beating the Council and the Horsemen could see that it was.

Percy, or Death as he now referred to himself, now stood in the main chambers for the Charred Council waiting for his next assignment. Death has done multiple assignments for the Council, many involving the use of intimidation to keep the shaky peace treaty between the angles and demons together or wiping out the corruption that sprung up now and then.

" **Death! We have summoned you here for a vital mission that only you can complete."** The left stone head bellowed

"What does the Council want me to do this time?" Death inquired

" **Zeus, the king of Olympus has grown entirely too arrogant in his time on the throne. Even after substantial evidence of the Titan Kronos' return and he has denied everything on the subject. While Zeus does nothing Kronos and his army grow stronger by the day and now the titan has set his eyes on the seven seals that protect the third kingdom."** The right stone head explained.

"He would dare impede the balance!" Death roared "Both Zeus and Kronos need to be reminded that even they are bound by the balance."

" **But something of greater importance must be done first. One of the seven seals that protects the third kingdom has been stolen. We need you to retrieve it and make sure that it is not broken. We have traced the seal to Maine, it is being carried by the Manticore. Once you locate the monster the Council demands you to teach that bastard his place and kill him in the most painful way."** The middle stone head commanded.

Death bowed to the Council "It will be done." Death stalked out of the chamber and headed towards his personal chambers.

Once Death reached his personal chambers, he began to look back at the time when he was known as Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson was the son of Sally Jackson and the God of the sea Poseidon, making Percy a demi-god. For the first twelve years of his life Percy didn't know he was a demi-god, it wasn't until a field trip to the museum in New York that Percy began to notice that things weren't as they seemed.

After losing his mother to the Minotaur, Percy was stuck at Camp Half-Blood with other kids that were just like him, now Percy wasn't the brightest person but he knew when to trust his instincts. After a few days and being claimed during a hard-core game of capture-the-flag, Percy was given a quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt that was stolen during the winter solstice. Being the child of the sea god Zeus immediately blamed Percy for the theft and demanded his weapon be returned by the summer solstice.

Death shook himself from his memories and began gathering supplies for his mission to find the stolen seal. Death equipped the Necromancer armor and grabbed Harvester, his scythe, and Belial's trident.

After leaving the realm of the Charred Council, Death left with his companions, Dust the crow, and Despair his trusty steed. Riding to Earth, the home of Percy Jackson, now Death. He would return and retrieve the seal and if need be destroy any who got in his way.

* * *

 **Hello mien friends it has been some time hasn't it?**

 **But do not fret as I have returned with new content and much more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or Darksiders**

* * *

As Death rode to Earth on his steed Despair, another went to Olympus to deliver a warning, a warning that would shake Olympus to its core.

On Olympus the council members were seated in their thrones with the exception of Artermis, as she was with her hunt. Zeus and Poseidon were once again arguing over who received more love from their mother, and which kind of natural disaster caused the most damage, Air disasters or sea disasters. Hera and her sister Demeter talked about their lives and the next time they should visit their eldest sister Hestia. As for Apollo and Hermes, the two immature gods were surprisingly quiet as the duo were sleeping in their thrones. Ares and Aphrodite were kissing and their act of public affection disgusted a few of the others, mainly Hephaestus. The smith god was glaring at the pair and working on his next invention to humiliate the couple. The wine god could be found reading a wine magazine in his throne. Athena, the goddess of wisdom was enjoying a book and glass of nectar.

Unbeknownst to the gods and goddesses a large murder of crows flocked to the middle of the throne room allowing a single elderly man to hobble from the crows. Only when the man cleared his throat loudly for the council to hear was attention cast upon him.

"Greetings council of Olympus, I am the Crow Father and the keeper of secrets." The Crow Father introduced himself in a raspy voice "I come here today with warning."

"What kind of warning do you bring with you Crow Father?" Hera asked

The Crow Father hobbles forward and points a bony finger at Zeus. "You have had too many chances to deal with the rising of Kronos, and now the Charred Council has sent their most powerful enforcer to remind you of your place."

The Olympians looked quite confused all but Zeus as he understood the warning quiet easily and the king paled and began to sweat.

"Who are the Charred Council?" Poseidon asked. The crow father pointed to the hearth that was in the throne room and the flames rose to great heights and an image of three stone heads appeared.

"An ancient body charged by the Creator to preserve the very fabric of existence." Explained the crow father

"Also who are the council's enforcers?" Asked Athena, who hated not knowing important topics as this 'Charred Council' seemed very important

"The Horsemen fearless enforces of the Council's will. Fury, Strife, War, and Death." Crow Father explained as the image in the hearth changed to four humanoid creatures on horses, each armed with a different weapon. From left to right, guns, scythe, sword, and whip. "To know those name you must first know another. Nephilim, cursed union of Angel and Demon. The Nephilim put countless realms to the sword, and burned them to ash." The image in the flames changed to show the Nephilim pillaging and killing all those who stood in their way. "But four among them grew weary of the slaughter, and feared their conquest would imperil the balance. And so, a truce was made: the four would serve the Council, in exchange for unimaginable power." Once more the image changed to show the four kneeling in front of the Charred Council. "Thus the dreaded horsemen formed. And the riders' first task was purge their own brethren from Creation… To annihilate the Nephilim… and destroy their souls." The images in the flames changed to show the Horsemen killing the Nephilim.

The Olympian Council was shocked to hear this and Zeus paled even further and sweat pooled on his forehead.

"You said that the Charred Council has sent their most powerful enforcer to Olympus. Which one is coming?" Asked a nervous Poseidon

The Crow Father once again pointed towards the hearth and the fire once more rose and an image a face covered by a skull mask. "He has many names- Kinslayer, Executioner… Death."

* * *

Death spurred Despair causing the horse to gallop faster through the air towards his target, a clearing on the edge of a cliff. Even from his height Death could make out the six figures, five humans and one monster. Death narrowed his heterochromia* eyes at the monster, that beast had the stolen seal. Death descended towards the clearing and as he neared his landing, Death could hear the sounds of an argument between the monster and three humans that confronted it.

"Hand over the kids Thorn, this can only end badly for you!" The raven haired girl exclaimed as she readied her spear.

"You foolish demigods do not stand a chance against me, the mighty manticore!" Thorn bellowed

The two children that stood next the manticore were terrified of the events unfolding around them. A lone silver arrow flew from the tree line and embedded itself in Thorn's right shoulder.

"The hunters!" The blonde haired girl standing next to the ravenette said

"Just great." Mumbled the raven haired girl.

A large group of silver clad huntresses emerged from the tree line, each one armed with a silver bow. The group was led by an auburn haired fourteen year old girl followed by a black haired girl waring a tiara on her head.

"You cannot interfere here!" Thorn exclaimed as he yanked the arrow out of his shoulder

"I can interfere here as it fall under my domain of the hunt." The leader of the hunters explained and her second in command stepped up next to her.

"Permission to end the beast mi 'lady?" She questioned

The whinny of a horse made the huntresses, and the others turn to see the horse in question. What they saw was an undead horse with pale flesh that hugged the muscle tightly and the cartilage that made the nose decayed leaving the bone bellow open to view. Green flames made up the horses mane and tail and surrounded the hooves. The rider of the horse hurdled off his steed and stalked towards the manticore, his hands held tightly on the twin hand scythes on his sides.

Death stood ten feet from the manticore, ignoring the rest.

"You there, beast, hand over that you have stolen and prepare to face judgment." Death said coolly

Thorn began to laugh hysterically at this new opponent.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages. You do not look very threatening, and since you look dead just makes my previous comment more reasonable." Thorn exclaimed

Death narrowed his eyes and entered a fighting stance with his hand scythes crossed in front of him.

"You have sealed your fate fool. No one disrespects a horseman and lives to tell about it!" Death exclaimed and charged Thorn.

* * *

 ***** **heterochromia- Someone who has eyes that are not the same color**

 **Hello again mien friends! Here is the next installment of the Sea's Reaper. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to follow and favorite and maybe leave a review.**


End file.
